Many memory devices, such as memory cards, have indicia on them to indicate the manufacturer of the memory device and its internal characteristics, such as its storage capacity. For some memory cards, such as some SD cards, the indicia is printed on a label, which is applied to the card during the manufacturing process. For other memory cards, such as some microSD cards and other memory cards where the presence of a label can result in an unacceptable overall card thickness, the indicia is printed directed onto the card during the manufacturing process. For example, during manufacturing, microSD cards can be molded together as a strip of cards and later separated into individual cards. While the cards are still together in the strip, the indicia can be printed onto the cards as a group using a pad printing process. In this process, the indicia for each of the cards is placed on a printing plate. The indicia is then transferred from the printing plate onto a silicone pad, and the silicone pad is pressed against the strip of memory cards. The memory cards are later separated from the strip. While pad printing adds less thickness to a memory card as compared to a label, pad printing generally cannot provide the rich graphical content that can be provided by a label.